Betrayal and Break Ups
by dhampirlabrat
Summary: Billy finds it hard to forgive people that have broken him. Enter Lara, a girl who doesn't care who makes her or breaks her. Will she be able to mend his heart or leave it broken? Will he still be her friend once he finds the darkness of her past? Billy Unger/OC
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal and Break Ups

**Prologue**

**AN: Hey guys, this fanfiction story is an idea I had from what's happening in Billy's life right now so don't hate, it's just a suspision that I have and I'm so worried about Billy. Please don't send a link to him about this because he will hate me forever. I love him so much. Him hating me will break my heart and if you know me in real life like lookedforalaska or piperandlivvy you'll know what I will do if something breaks my heart.**

**This is in Billy's POV. I'm sorry if my writing is bad, I just want to express what might be happening and writing fanfiction is the only way to heal my broken heart.**

I sighed, looking over my tweet again, "Guess you didn't love me the way I thought you did...The way I loved you." I read it over and over again then pressed tweet. Unfollowing Kelli in both instagram and twitter was not my idea. Okay...it was but I just didn't want her to direct message or text me anymore. I knew what she would say. That she was sorry. I clutched my chest. It hurt. Like _really_ hurt. I needed to forget about what had just happened between me and Kelli before going back to work the next week. I really wished that the writers wouldn't make more Chase and Bree scenes. If they did then that would mean I had a few hours or more acting like everything is alright with me and Kelli and to be honest, it really wasn't alright. Funny how I used to love working with Kelli alone now I wanted to be far away from her as possible.

Turning off my phone and leaving it so that no one would bother me, I grabbed his car keys and headed out not even telling my parents where I was going. I needed alone time and that was what I was getting. Not even Travis or Eric could cher me up at a time like this. I knew they would try to but they really couldn't. I drove through Los Angeles with my radio blaring out Guns N' Roses songs, my favorite band. I stopped at a bar, parking my car and going inside. I was 18, I could do anyhting he wanted. I ordered a drink as I sat down on a stool. I knew I shouldn't be drinking late at night but I did it anyway. I was so heartbroken. First Cody betraying me now Kelli breaking up with me because she didn't love me like I thought she did. Cody and Kelli were one of my closest friends and now they've broken me. I trusted both of them but they betrayed me. Turning on my phone, my twitter feed starts increasing the numbers of tweets I need to read. Not to mention my dms. A girl I followed on twitter last year kept messaging me asking what has happened and that she was here for me. I smiled. I loved my fans. Whatever I did, they were always there for me. I scrolled down to her other messages and frowned. She's suspected already. How me and Cody don't tweet each other anymore and the tweet I just tweeted. She's worried. I guess I should explain. Typing, "I'm just hurt. I trusted them and they betrayed me." My thumb hovered over the send button but closed my eyes and hit the backspace button instead. She didn't need to know that I was in depression. I drank my beer. I realized what I had just done. She tried to reach out to me, her idol, and I didn't respond. I guess I was just scared she would expose me. My phone once again beeped. Another message. From her again. 'I'm sorry I've been spamming you. I just wanted you to reply to me but you have more problems to deal with. I'll always be here for you, Billy. If you want to talk, I'm here. I won't even tell anyone else you're talking to me about your problems. I just want you to be alright. It hurts me. I'm crying. Whenever I don't know if you're alright, I break down. I love you and if there was a way for me to help you, I would helpy you I swear Billy. no one else could care for you as much as I do.' Reading the messages, Billy felt his heartache. What is he doing? He shouldn't be doing this to her. With a gulp, he sent a thank you to her and turned his phone off.

**AN: Okay this is just the prologue and I hope it's alright but if you're a Belli shipper I suggest you leave this story because I'm going to make Billy fall for someone else. I'm sorry. Thanks for reading and please don't send hate I already get bullied at school :/ Vote and comment on what I did wrong please.**

**Sorry for making Kelli and Cody bad people in this... :/ **

**Until next time dhampirlabrat**


	2. Lara

Betrayal and Break Ups

**Chapter One- Lara**

**AN: Hey guys, this chapter is still set when Billy is in the bar. Enjoy! Shout out to ItalianBionicGal for being my first reviewer and yes I remember you from instagram. Hi! **

I look over at the small stage just around the corner of the bar. I see a girl with a guitar rested on her lap. She smiles at the crowd of older men in front of her. "Hey, guys, first time playing here so bare with me. My...um...manager said that tonight this is the place to be. I've been in LA for a few years and I honestly haven't heard of this place until an hour ago. Wow, I'm so nervous. I don't even know if I'm bar music material so just pull off the plug when you're sick of me playing." I laughed along with everyone else in the bar. "Oh yeah, I'm Lara and this is a cover of one of my favorite songs, Don't Cry, by Guns N' Roses." I turned from my stool. Now this was going to be interesting. She started the first few chords of the song.

'Talk to me softly, There's something in your eyes, Don't hang your head in sorrow and please don't cry. I know how you feel inside I've...I've been there before, Something's changing inside you and don't you know. Don't you cry tonight. I still love you, baby. Don't you cry tonight. Don't you cry tonight, there's a heaven above you, baby. And don't you cry tonight.' The singer smiled and I saw she was clutching the side of her guitar hard. I wondered what that was about. Maybe this song was emotional to her like it was to me.

'Give me a whisper and give me a sigh. Give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye. Don't take it so hard now. And please don't take it so bad. I'll still be thinking of you and the times we had. And don't you cry tonight. Don't you cry tonight. Don't you cry tonight, there's a heaven above you, baby. Don't you cry tonight.' By now the guitar solo kicked in and might I just say she was amazing at it. The group of men in front of me cheered her on. 'And please remember that I never lied and please remember how I felt inside now honey. You got to make it your own way but you'll be alright now, sugar. And you'll be better tomorrow come the morning light now baby.'

Lara looked up at me as she sang. 'And don't you cry tonight. And don't you cry tonight. And don't you cry tonight. There's a heaven above you, baby. And don't you cry. Don't you ever cry. Don't you cry tonight. Baby maybe someday. Don't you cry. Don't you ever cry. Don't you cry. Tonight.' As she finished the crowd clapped for her and I did as well. It was a beautiful performance and coming from me. I laughed at my own thoughts. She did Guns N' Roses proud. She left the stage and everyone continued what they were doing. Not me though. I stared at her. Shaking my head, I turned to finish my beer.

"Need some company, soldier?" Someone asked from behind me and that someone was the singer that just performed not two minutes ago.

"Uh..." I was at a loss for words.

She smiled. "Is this seat taken?" I shook my head. "I'm Lara." she held out her hand and composing myself, I shook it.

"I'm Billy."

She grinned. "I knew I recognized you! You're Billy Unger. You were the lead guitarist for the band Fair Warning. I watched you on the OC Fair. You were amazing!" she exclaimed.

I smiled widely. She was a fan! "Pain Killers."

She tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

I shook my head. "We changed the band name to Pain Killers. And thanks. You weren't so bad up there." I nodded my head to the stage.

She ducked her head. "Well...I guess I have you to thank for that."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yup." she nodded. "You got me into Guns N' Roses. After I saw your band play, I became obsessed with the band itself."

I nodded. "Well welcome to the club."

She laughed. "There's a club?"

"I don't know!" I shrugged.

She checked her watch. "Shoot, it's 1 am I better go." She started to pack her things but then pursed her lips. "Hey, do you mind giving me a ride?"

I thought about it; alone in a bar wasting my life away or drop off a girl that had made my evening much more lighter. The latter one won at the end. "Yeah, sure. I was going to go home anyway."

"You were not." she rolled her eyes at me. "Your drinks not even half full."

"Or empty." I whispered but I think she heard.

"Never thought you were a negative person." she shook her head as she followed me to my car.

"I'm usually not. I just...tonight's been rough for me." I told her.

She nodded. "Understandable."

During the car ride, Lara made me feel alive for some reason. And to think I wasn't missing something in my life. When I stopped at her place she thanked me and went. I drove home with a happier feeling inside and came into my house which was quiet. Eric's light was still on and who knew what he was doing. Probably skyping with his girlfriend, Talia Skye again like he always did. I changed into comfortable clothes to sleep in and turned on my phone. A few hundred tweets were sent to me asking about me and Kelli. Oh...right. Me and Kelli. I turned my phone off again and slept.

**So that's that. He met Lara. Sorry about this chapter. It's 9pm I haven't done my homework and I just rushed this because this story strikes home for me. Billy :'( I wish he's alright. Did everyone see what he tweeted earlier? I did and I cried for an hour. Now my friends are worried about me.**

**Until next time dhampirlabrat**


	3. Fun Times

Betrayal and Break Ups

**Chapter Two- Fun Times**

**AN: Hey guys, I feel guilty not updating quicker but school and other fan fiction stories to write. Enjoy this chapter. It's not much though. Oh and it's been a long and fun week. Billy Unger replied to me four times, favourite two of my tweets and omg liked three of my pictures in Instagram. Can you hear me screaming? Sorry, I just had to brag. On with the story.**

When I awoke the next morning, my head started to buzz. Weird. I only had half a drink of beer last night. I didn't drink much alcohol. Maybe it was just a bit too strong for me. Note to self: Next time I drink, bring Travis with me. He knew the dangers and limitations of drinking. I didn't because I wasn't fond on drinking myself. I sighed. Last night, even though it started so depressing in my part, was a lot of fun. I just had an hour of talking to Lara last night and it already made me feel good. She seemed like a very sweet girl and talking to her, I think she was. I have never met a laid back person before but something tells me there's something she's holding back.

I groaned. Well, I'll never know anyway. I'll never see her again. I sat up from bed and regretted it. My head ached like hell and not to mention the mournful feeling that I will never see or talk to Lara again. Maybe she'll be in the bar again but I highly doubt it. I don't think I'll ever meet someone like her ever again. Maybe because I just got out of a relationship that I'm finding Lara attractive which sounds so mean but I don't know. Lara was different from Kelli. Kelli was a bright sunshine that lit up the room when she entered it while Lara was that burning candle light that was expected to burn out in at any given moment.

I wanted to have feelings for Lara because Kelli hurt me so much and I never really understood what she meant by 'she never felt the same way'. She said she _loved _me but not in the way that I had thought which was _so_ confusing.

"Hey, what's up, bro?" Eric stuck his head into my room. Great! He would always intrude whenever I needed time to think.

"What do you want, Eric?" I asked, groggily.

He entered my room with what he called, 'swag'. "Nothing, mom's worried about you." He shrugged and sat next to me on the bed. I looked up and he was scrunching his nose.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "What?"

"You smell? Have you been drinking?" he asked me.

I scoffed. "I don't know, mom, am I?" I asked, sarcastically.

He shook his head. "What happened?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Kelli broke up with me." I said and the words ached my heart more than the alcohol last night ached my head.

"So you thought drinking was the solution."

I rolled my eyes. "I needed space, okay?"

"So any hot girls?" he grinned beside me. I sighed again. Of course Eric would ask that particular question rather than, 'are you okay?' I smiled a bit though. I only saw one girl last night and that was Lara. His jaw dropped. "Dude, next time bring me with!" he exclaimed. I looked at him.

"Eric, you're underage, mom wouldn't let you and I'm not taking you to a bar." I ticked off and he complained about my awesome brother skills.

He nodded, sadly. "I know…"

I couldn't keep the secret of Lara away from my brother any longer. "There's this girl." I told him and by the look on his face, I could tell he was indicating me to carry on. "I met her last night and she was amazing."

"Is she hot?" he asked.

"Not to you." I lied. I lied because I didn't want him to have an attraction to her. I'll never see her again so what was the point.

Eric frowned. "Are you using her just to get back at what Kelli did?"

My face darkened and kicked him out of my room. I couldn't believe he had just accused me of using Lara. What did he know? What did he know about anything? He has been bothering me with the Simpsons and Kelli and it pissed me off so much.

Someone knocked at my door and I knew who was at the other side of my door. A familiar knock, loud enough to hear. "Billy?"

I smiled. My best friend. Erin. She opened my door. "Breakfast, want some?" she asked as she walked into my room with a tray of food.

I nodded. When we were smaller, she would bring food to my room knowing I didn't want to eat with mom and dad. When I was in school, I had been bullied and she was the comfort in my life. We started to eat the food that she brought up. "Thank, Er." I mumble as I ate a piece of bread.

She smiled. "Anytime. Eric told me what happened. Well…partially but I assume you don't want to talk about?"

She knew me so well. I nodded. "I just want him to leave me alone and let me deal with my problems."

She touched my shoulder with the gentlest squeeze. "I know this isn't what you might want to hear from me but you need to talk it out with Kelli and Cody. You're being distant doesn't help the situation at all and your fans have started to question your friendship."

I nodded but I didn't want to talk to both Kelli and Cody right now. "It's hard to forgive people who have betrayed me, Erin. I don't think I'll ever talk to them again. Maybe if I'm forced to but that's it." If I was going to go back next week and act like I was okay with Kelli breaking up with me I should convince myself it was for my fans. I needed to work with Kelli after all and Cody…he was busy with everything else. Gigi, his new single and other things. He doesn't even care anymore. I sighed. I remembered when we were in Gold Coast two years ago. I wish I could talk to him about Lara. We usually talked about girls a lot and now I can't even have him to comfort me.

Erin took this as a sign to go and took the tray and left me alone. My mother came in shortly. She smiled. "Whatever bothers you, I'll be here for you, honey." And left after that. Great! I bet everyone in this household knew how down I was. I wanted to talk to Lara. Not even my sister could make me smile but last night Lara did and it was the best thing to smile a real smile. I collapsed into my pillow again.

I didn't realize I had slept until I groggily woke up to my usual alarm clock. It was 5:00. Time for my work out. I looked at my alarm and groaned. I really didn't want to but did it anyway. I went on my usual run. Five blocks and then the gym. Luckily no one I knew was there so they couldn't ask questions about why I was upset and went home quickly to avoid anyone that might recognize me. When I got home, I took a shower and changed into comfortable clothes.

My phone kept vibrating and I groaned. More tweets, I assumed. I read a few recent tweets and got really curious. Most of them were talking to another fan who claimed that she was with me last night. I looked at the original tweet and stared at it. No way…it couldn't be. Lara?

The whole day, I kept drowning my thoughts of never seeing her again and there she was, tweeting about me. Lara posted a picture of her and myself, 'Fun Times with BillyUnger.' I smiled, saved the photo and followed her back.

**AN: And that's that. Hope it wasn't too short. Anyway, hope you guys liked it. I'll be posting up my other fanfiction, "The Jock and The Geek" tomorrow or the next day depending on how busy I am with school and work.**

**Until next time dhampirlabrat**


End file.
